


(Don't) listen to me

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: “Maybe, maybe not. It’s not the first time that he didn’t listen and let demons hurt him.” Vergil let go of his dick and moved his hand lower, sinking those long fingers into his stretched hole. This time Nero couldn’t help but moan helplessly, almost tearing the cushion of the chair. He wanted to touch Vergil so badly. “But he deserves a reward for not touching himself as I told him not to, don’t you think?”--Nero gets punished. Somehow, it doesn't feel like a punishment at all.





	(Don't) listen to me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pure smut. I blame @gluesalt on twitter for giving me this idea; sadly, I didn't manage to include everything we talked about.
> 
> Beated by @moolktea who deserves all praises in the world for putting up with my grammar.
> 
> EDIT: Looks at this perfect picture drawn by glue: [click](https://twitter.com/gluesalt/status/1188521243147816960). It's so hot *.*

**(Don't) listen to me**

"What did he do this time?" Dante asked, sucking a hickey onto Vergil's neck. 

"He didn't… ah!... he didn't listen," Vergil moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure under Dante's touch. “I can’t let him do as he pleases.” 

They were on the bed right in front of Nero, so absorbed in each other that they didn't even spare Nero a glance, even though he was the subject of their discussion. Vergil was sitting in Dante's lap, and his legs were spread open, held up by Dante's arms hooked under his knees. Nero had a perfect view of how Dante's massive dick was pushing into Vergil's tight, glistening with lube hole with every thrust, how Vergil's thighs were quivering every time Dante slammed him down, making Vergil take him whole, and Nero _longed_ to touch Vergil too, his body vibrating with need. He was painfully hard, his cock straining in his pants, but he didn't dare to touch himself, not when Vergil had forbidden him from doing so – Nero was a good boy after all. 

But when Dante started to thrust into Vergil in earnest, growling like an animal, and Vergil's moans filled the room, Nero had to grab the chair he was sitting at to not do something. Something like walking up to them and pushing his cock next to Dante's, spreading his father more until Vergil got teary-eyed and told Nero to fill him up...

Nero bit his lip to not moan when Dante stilled, panting against Vergil’s neck, coming inside of him. Vergil threw his head back, grabbing Dante’s arms and squeezing them, breathing hard, moving his hips as if he wanted to milk Dante more. He was still hard, his cock leaking precum all over his stomach; Dante’s come was dripping from Vergil’s hole and Nero’s mouth watered. He wanted to crawl to them and suck Vergil dry, maybe with Dante fucking Vergil again while keeping Nero’s head in place so he wouldn’t back off, would have to let Vergil fuck his throat, to use his mouth as if he saw fit. And maybe after that Vergil would let Nero touch him more, would let Nero thrust between his thighs and come all over Vergil’s legs and ass. 

Dante looked up at Nero from above Vergil’s shoulder, his eyes gleaming with mischief. He let Vergil’s legs slide down and asked, not breaking eye-contact with Nero: “Don’t you think the boy suffered enough?”

Vergil leaned back against Dante, lazily jerking off, his pale blue eyes looking at Nero for the first time since Dante started fucking him. 

“Maybe, maybe not. It’s not the first time that he didn’t listen and let demons hurt him.” Vergil let go of his dick and moved his hand lower, sinking those long fingers into his stretched hole. This time Nero couldn’t help but moan helplessly, almost tearing the cushion of the chair. He wanted to touch Vergil so _badly_. “But he deserves a reward for not touching himself as I told him not to, don’t you think?” Vergil turned to Dante and kissed him long and deep before sliding from Dante’s lap and onto the bed. 

Dante chuckled when Vergil laid on his back, propping himself up on his arms and spreading his legs. Without Dante’s cock plugging him up, more come started to pour down his legs. Nero felt dizzy, he was so hard that it was a miracle his dick hadn’t made a hole in his pants yet. 

“Come take your reward, Nero.”

If Nero didn’t know better, he would think he’d teleported, because Vergil had barely finished speaking before Nero was already on him, sliding his pants down to free his aching cock. He rutted helplessly against Vergil’s ass, running his palms up and down Vergil’s torso and latching with his lips at Vergil’s throat, right under Dante’s bite. 

“Father... please...” Nero panted, kissing and licking Vergil’s throat, his instincts telling him to take what was being offered for him, but he knew better than that. Vergil hadn’t said yet that Nero could fuck him after all. “Let me make you feel good...”

Vergil wrapped his legs around Nero’s hips. He grabbed Nero’s hair and yanked his head back, looking at Nero with eyes burning with desire. 

“Go on, Nero,” Vergil whispered. He kissed Nero hard, pushing his tongue inside Nero’s mouth and biting his lips. Nero panted into the kiss, his hips thrusting against Vergil’s ass on their own, adding precome to the mess left by Dante. When Vergil pulled back, Nero was breathing hard, close to an orgasm just from being kissed after not being touched for so long. “Make your daddy feel good.”

Nero almost sobbed with relief when he heard that. Without waiting a second longer, he grabbed his dick and pushed inside of Vergil. Vergil arched under Nero, moaning brokenly when Nero’s hard cock breached him. He felt so good around Nero, so hot and wet that Nero wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. He set a hard, fast pace, enjoying how Vergil was thrusting his hips back at him, as if he wanted to impale himself more on Nero.

“Gorgeous, both of you,” Dante whispered against Nero’s ear, leaning against Nero’s back. Nero shivered when he felt Dante’s erection against his thigh and Dante’s lubed fingers sliding between his asscheecks and pushing inside of him.

Nero moaned wantonly, spreading his legs more, wanting those fingers to slide deeper, but not stopping his movements for even a moment. He grabbed Vergil’s wrists and pressed them against the bed above Vergil’s head. Vergil shivered, tightening his legs around Nero and squeezing his ass around him. He was quickly losing control, his eyes becoming glassy from pleasure and Nero wasn’t faring any better – not with Vergil letting Nero fuck him as hard as Nero wanted and with Dante spreading Nero’s ass open.

“Vergil acts all high and mighty, but he loves when we breed him like this, don’t you, Verge?” Dante added another finger, making Nero feel full already, and rutted against Nero’s legs. 

Vergil looked at Dante with venom, but whatever he wanted to say changed into a moan when Nero thrusted into him. He moaned loudly, trembling in Nero’s hold, and Nero felt close to coming. Vergil was so hot inside, so wet and open, and Dante’s fingers were pressing against Nero’s prostate just right, pushing him to the brink. Nero moved between both of them, wanting more of Dante’s fingers thrusting into him and wanting, no,_ needing _to take Vergil deeper, to listen to him moan Nero’s name every time Nero rammed into him, to make him cry from pleasure and praise Nero for being so good for him –

Dante crooked his fingers, pressing them hard against Nero’s prostate and Nero came, shouting Vergil’s name, a wave of pleasure spreading through his body. He rutted inside of Vergil, feeling how his come was already dripping from Vergil’s used hole, wanting to fuck into Vergil as long as he could with his cock softening rapidly. 

Vergil was still hard and Nero, without thinking, pushed Dante back so that Nero could slide onto his knees on the floor. He grabbed Vergil by his hips and pulled him closer to himself until Vergil’s ass was on the edge of the mattress. 

“Dante, can you...?” Nero waved in the direction of the bedside table, flexing his fingers and hoping Dante would understand him. With Vergil watching Nero with interest and his cock so close Nero’s mouth, Nero felt like he was losing any human parts of himself, left only with a desire to taste and touch Vergil, to make him unravel under Nero.

Somehow Dante understood Nero and he pulled Sweet Surrender from the bottom drawer. Vergil’s eyes widened at that but before he had chance to move back, Nero’s astral arms grabbed him by his hips and kept him in place. 

“C’mon, Verge, you wanted the kid to make you feel good, right?” Dante teased, sitting back behind Nero.

Normally, Nero would elbow him for that “kid” comment, but he let it slide this time. He pulled Sweet Surrender on his arm –he was never going to tell Nico how he used it, even if he had a feeling that she knew about it already– and he smiled sweetly at Vergil, setting vibrations for the lowest level – for now. He leaned down, pressing his face between Vergil’s asscheecks and deeply breathing in the scent of himself and Dante mixed together. Vergil shivered in Nero’s hold and screamed when Nero licked against his hole, tasting himself. He wasn’t a fan of this taste but he knew Vergil loved to be rimmed after a hard fuck and Nero, in turn, loved to make Vergil feel good. 

Dante shifted behind him and Nero pushed his ass up, thrusting his tongue into Vergil, feeling his cock stir at the sounds Vergil was making. When Dante sank into him, spreading Nero open even wider than his fingers did, Nero moaned loudly, plugging his tongue into Vergil faster, fucking him with it to the rhythm of Dante’s thrusts. 

“Nero... Nero please...” Vergil panted, adding more fire to the desire burning in Nero. 

Nero raised his head, keeping his tongue flat against Vergil’s hole, watching how Vergil was thrashing on the bed, his hips moving helplessly in Nero’s hold, his mouth agape and tongue lolling out. His cock was all red, covered in precome. Dante was holding Nero’s hips in a tight hold, curled above Nero and breathing hard into his ear, and Nero let himself enjoy it for a moment, those strong thrusts of Dante, the feeling of his balls hitting against Nero’s ass, all coupled with the sensation of Vergil trying to fuck himself on Nero’s tongue.

Keeping his tongue flat the whole time, Nero licked up, from Vergil’s hole to his heavy balls and then to that hot, hard cock. Vergil threw his head back, making a sound close to a sob, and it made Nero feel wild. He pushed his vibrating fingers inside of Vergil, \wrapping his lips around Vergil’s cockhead at the same time. It was difficult to focus on sucking Vergil off when Dante seemed to want to fuck Nero’s brains out. He was so big inside Nero, turning Nero’s thoughts into mush every time he hit Nero’s prostate, but Nero, somehow, managed to stay focused. He hollowed his cheeks and pushed himself down onto Vergil’s cock, letting it slide past his throat. Nero loosen his hold on Vergil’s hips too, letting him fuck into Nero’s mouth and onto the vibrating fingers of Nero’s mechanical arm.

Nero moaned in delight; Dante’s powerful thrusts were making him gag around Vergil’s length, pushing his nose into Vergil’s abdomen , and Vergil grabbed Nero by his hair and tried to keep his head still, pushing up into Nero’s willing mouth. 

“So good... Nero, you’re so good for your daddy...” Nero’s eyes rolled up when he heard Vergil’s breathy moans and he made his fingers vibrate faster, until Vergil’s words became incoherent and he was impaling himself on Nero’s fingers with abandon.

It didn’t take long for Vergil to come, filling Nero’s throat with salty cum. Nero swallowed everything before pulling up and laying his head on Vergil’s stomach, his eyes half-closed in pleasure. He tried to take his fingers out of Vergil but Dante closed his hand around his wrist, pressing it more against Vergil. Vergil mewled, weakly trying to pull Nero’s hand away.

“It’s too much, Dante, it’s too much...” Vergil sobbed and Nero felt like coming again. 

Vergil was totally fucked out with messy hair, glassy eyes, and swollen lips. He was all flushed, looking down at Nero with an almost pleading expression, his legs trembling around Nero. They fucked Vergil into oversensitivity and all Nero wanted was to take him again, to push Vergil’s face down into a pillow and breed him again and again, to make Vergil come until his balls would be completely dry and then some more.

Nero turned his head back to see how Dante was watching them both with red, burning eyes and he pulled Dante’s head down with his left arm, kissing him. The kiss felt more like a bite with the way that Dante nibbled at Nero’s lips. He slid his hand down to jerk Nero off and that was too much. Between Vergil’s breathless moans and Dante going to town on Nero’s ass, Nero was becoming too overloaded with sensations. He came all over Dante’s palm, panting into Dante’s mouth, his ass squeezing against Dante. With a growl that made Nero want to show off his throat, Dante broke the kiss and pushed Nero’s face against Vergil’s spent cock, thrusting into Nero so hard the bed moved. 

Nero would have screamed, if Dante’s dick hadn’t pushed all the air from his lungs. A few thrusts more and Nero felt Dante coming deep inside him; Nero moaned, oversensitive, but he still squeezed his ass, wanting to keep all of that come inside even when Dante pulled out. Without Dante’s hold on his hips, Nero sagged down to the floor. He barely remembered to turn off the vibrations in his devil breaker and disconnect it from his elbow. He heard how Vergil moaned in relief; Nero wished he had enough strength to pull himself up and see how messed up Vergil looked, but he didn’t think he was going to move from the floor on his own any time soon.

The bed rustled above him and a set of strong arms – Dante’s arms – pulled him up. Vergil was already laying on the pillows, breathing hard, his eyes closed. With trembling legs, Nero crawled to him and laid next to Vergil, snuggling close to him. The bed dipped behind him and Nero felt Dante pressing himself against his back, wrapping his big, hairy arm around Nero and Vergil.

“We should take a shower,” Nero said in a hoarse voice, his throat hurting a little. He didn’t feel like leaving the bed though, feeling too warm and comfortable between his two favourite people, even if he was all sticky.

“Later,” Dante murmured, kissing the back of Nero’s head. 

“For once, I agree,” Vergil’s voice was even hoarser than Nero’s. He opened his eyes for a moment and gently caressed Nero’s cheek with the back of his hand. “You were so good for us, Nero.”

Nero’s chest swelled with pride. He turned his head to kiss Vergil’s hand, basking in his father’s praise. Dante made a sound of agreement and Nero laid his hand on top of Dante’s, entwining their fingers. It felt good to lay like this between his lovers.

If all Vergil’s punishments turned into a mind-blowing sex like this one, Nero doubted he would listen to his father next time.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a bit rushed, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed needy, bottom Vergil because it's one of my favourite flavours of Vergil to write about.
> 
> [My twitter.](https://twitter.com/firebyfire)


End file.
